


Marrissey Domestic AU

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally posted to Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Johnny and Moz adopt children, get engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marrissey Domestic AU

It is exactly 2 weeks and 3 days after adopting Vada that Morrissey takes care of her on his own.  
Which, now, seems like a terrible, terrible idea. But, at the time, Johnny thought it would be fine. He was invited to a relative's birthday party, one that he knew would go late into the night. Morrissey happily backed out, under the guise of having to care for their daughter, when in reality, he didn't quite want to celebrate Great Aunt Agnes' 304th (or so) birthday.   
Johnny is quietly walking into their house, at about quarter past 11 at night; he could have stayed at the party longer (Aunt Agnes still knows how to party at 96), but he is itching to return home and give his boyfriend and daughter a million kisses. To his surprise, the lights in his living room are on, and Vada's small, purple bedroom is unoccupied. He walks to his and Moz's bedroom, and, at that moment, he almost wishes he wouldn't have left the party so early.  
Their dirty-blonde haired toddler is sleeping in a rather odd position on Johnny's side of the bed (are her pajamas on backwards?) and Morrissey is sitting on his side, propped up against some pillows. He looks absolutely wrecked. His quiff has flattened out, there are bags under his eyes, and he's sort of just staring into space. When Moz notices that Johnny has entered he snaps out of his trance, smiling sheepishly.  
“How was the party?” he asks, obviously choosing to ignore what's wrong here.  
“Why is Vada sleeping in our bed?”  
“Um, well,” the blue eyed man responds, “After finally falling asleep, I didn't want to move her.”  
“How long has she been asleep?”  
Morrissey looks down at his lap, scrunching his lips to the side. “15 minutes.”  
Johnny's eyes widen. “15 minutes? Moz, a toddler cannot go to sleep at 11 at night. What is wrong with you?”  
“Gosh, Johnny,” Moz mutters, rolling his eyes. “Don't you think I know that? I've been trying to get her to sleep for 3 hours.”   
Johnny crosses his thin arms, looking like a disappointed mother. His facial expression just screams for an explanation.  
“Alright. It was all fine for the first hour and a half or so. I played with her, I gave her dinner, I even took out the pots and pans and let her play with them on the kitchen floor. Personally I think we've got a future drummer on our hands. Soon, we won't even need Mike anymore-”  
“Moz. Get on with it.”  
Morrissey pouts slightly and lets out a huff of breath. “Then, she just started crying, out of the blue. I tried to get her to stop. I fed her again, I changed her, I gave her a bath, I held her,” Morrissey sighs again. “I read her Wilde, I sang 'The Hand that Rocks the Cradle' about 15 times, and still, Johnny, she just wouldn't stop crying. Eventually I just changed her into her pajamas and brought her in here with me, hoping she would curl up to me and sleep. Instead, she cried until she exhausted herself and passed out in that position.”  
Johnny is beginning to feel kind of bad for being so harsh on his boyfriend now. Morrissey had never cared for a child before. Together, it was hard for them to handle watching Vada; never mind on their own.   
“Aw, love,” Johnny says, apologetically, leaning in and grabbing Morrissey's face, pressing his lips softly up against the older man's. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so accusatory.”  
“It's alright, Johnny. I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm the worst father in existence.”  
Johnny sighs, kissing him again. “Don't say that. You are a wonderful father. You just aren't ready to handle a toddler on your own yet. That's okay.”  
“No, it's not okay, Johnny,” Moz snaps, looking at Vada's sleeping form. “Look at her. She's so little, so fragile. I should be better at taking care of her. She shouldn't have to cry herself into exhaustion to fall asleep. It's not right.”  
“Moz, babies can be fussy sometimes. Sometimes they cry for no reason. Sometimes a color is too bright or sound is too loud, or the air feels wrong and they just cry and cry and cry. It's not your fault.”  
The older man runs a hand through his flattened hair, sighing. “I know that. I just feel like a rubbish dad right now.”   
Johnny had hoped to save this for another time, but now just feels right. He walks over to his sock drawer, pulling out a small box from inside it. Morrissey doesn't even notice what's going on until Johnny gets on one knee beside the bed. Moz's hand flies up to his face in shock.  
“Steven Patrick Morrissey, you are not a bad father. You are a wonderful father. You are a wonderful man, and a wonderful boyfriend. I was going to do this Saturday, but I can't wait anymore. You can be a pain in the ass. You are entirely too demanding sometimes. But you are simultaneously caring, funny, and talented. You are my world, and I love you so much my heart hurts. Marry me?”  
Johnny opens the box to reveal a manly, modest ring encrusted with blue gems that perfectly match the color of Morrissey's eyes.   
There are tears sparkling in said eyes, and Moz lets out a choked, “Yes. Yes, Johnny, I will marry you.”   
With that, Johnny slips the ring onto his boyfriend- no, fiance's finger and pulls him in for a passionate kiss, unbelievably relieved. Nothing can ruin this moment.  
Until Vada wakes up and begins to wail like a banshee.  
“Jesus fucking Christ.”


End file.
